Contes et Légendes: Le Damné de Bagdad
by Noan
Summary: UAYAOI Heero est un Marine et il fait une drôle de rencontre au coeur de Bagdad...


**Vous vous souvenez sûrement de l'Os "Conte de Noël" où Duo demande à Heero de conter une histoire aux enfants de l'Orphelinat pour la veillée de Noël?**

**Et ben voilà le fameux conte !!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi, malheureusement...**

**Résumé: Heero est un Marine et il fait une drôle de rencontre au coeur de Bagdad...**

**Petite note: Pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite du "Prince Enchanteur", je la reprendrais dès que je serais convenablement installée. Désolée de vous faire attendre.**

**Merci à Siashini qui assure toujours autant!!!**

**Dédicace: Cette histoire je l'offre à deux auteurs que j'adore: Akai Ringo et Hahn Tah Yehl.**

**Sur ce, **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**Contes et Légendes : Le Damné de Bagdad**

-

-

_Orphelinat Maxwell , Sank City, Soir de Noêl._

_-_

_Heero s'installa en face des enfants de l'orphelinat Maxwell._

_Il avait promis à son compagnon de leur raconter une histoire pour la veillée de Noël et on était la veillée de Noël._

_« Bien les enfants, en attendant le Père Noël, je vais vous raconter une petite histoire ! »_

_Les enfants crièrent leur joie en cœur._

_« Alors maintenant, je veux le silence complet !_

_- OUI HEERO !!! »_

_Le Japonais sourit aux enfants._

_« Bien… »_

_-_

_« Le Capitaine Yuy et son équipe sécurisaient un quartier de Bagdad, en Irak… »_

-

-

« Sergent Chang, prenez Johnson et Kelly avec vous. Barton avec moi.

- Ok Capitaine. »

Le capitaine Yuy et son équipe faisaient un repérage dans un quartier de Bagdad non loin de l'ancien Palais des Khalifes.

4 mois qu'il était ici, 4 mois dans un pays qui le mettait mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas être mal à l'aise. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le pays auquel il avait fait le serment de toujours le servir avait décidé de prolonger leur occupation pour une raison qu'il trouvait quelque peu nébuleuse.

L'amalgame avec le Viêt-Nam était facile à faire, non seulement pour la population restée tranquillement au pays comme pour les soldats qui s'enlisaient dans une guérilla sans fin.

Et il en avait marre…

-

Heero se gratta discrètement le ventre.

Le sable de ce maudit pays entrait par tous les trous de son uniforme quand ce n'était pas les balles ou les éclats de métal projetés par une bombe.

La survie était précaire.

Il n'avait plus son quota de sommeil depuis qu'il avait quitté les Etats-Unis et là, il regrettait amèrement de s'être engagé.

Défendre un pays mené par une main de maître était une chose mais par un crétin nombriliste en était une autre.

Il aimait son pays mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait déjà perdu 6 hommes dans un coin du monde où ils ne vivraient de toute façon jamais.

-

D'un geste, il indiqua au sergent Barton une maison qu'ils n'avaient pas encore visitée.

Une maison qui avait dû être très belle, juste accolée au Palais mais qui ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose depuis le début de la guerre.

Ses murs portaient l'histoire des combats, les trous de rafales de balles se disputaient la place avec les impacts des bombes et le sang de soldats ou de pauvres innocents.

Heero entra sans même les voir, habitué à toutes ces marques de violence que la plus part des jeunes de son âge avaient juste vu au cinéma.

-

Ils entrèrent ensemble, le fusil en joue, au cas où.

Heero monta à l'étage tandis que son binôme fouillait le rez-de-chaussée.

Dans les premières pièces il ne trouva rien, les habitants avaient sûrement pris la fuite et le soldat en était soulagé.

Il n'avait aucune envie de réitérer l'expérience de se retrouver face à un enfant avec une kalachnikov et d'être obligé de l'abattre pour sauver sa peau.

Un de ses hommes avait fait du détail et aujourd'hui, sa famille pleurait un fils, représenté uniquement par sa médaille militaire, le corps ayant été trop abimé par la rafale de balle qu'il avait pris en pleine poitrine.

Ce n'était plus une guerre, c'était un pur massacre.

-

Il avança sans bruit, rampant littéralement contre le mur, dirigeant son arme sur toutes les possibles cachettes, le doigt prêt à appuyer sur la détente.

Il ne restait plus qu'une seule pièce et il pourrait monter à l'étage supérieur. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à du vide.

Il soupira silencieusement et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Le deuxième étage ne lui apprit rien de plus et il continua à monter, sur le toit cette fois.

Celui-ci, plat comme la plus part des constructions de la ville, offrait une vue à couper le souffle.

Bagdad la grande s'étalait à ses pieds.

Il prit quelques secondes pour s'imaginer cette ville en ruine paraît de ses plus beaux atours et il oublia une fraction de secondes qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Un air des Mille et Unes Nuits s'imprima sur sa rétine avant qu'un coup de feu, tiré au loin ne le ramène à la sordide réalité.

Heero retint un grognement frustré, ces moments de rêve étaient devenus un luxe qu'il ne pouvait s'offrir.

-

Son regard fit le tour de la terrasse et s'arrêta sur une espèce de tonnelle en toile encore debout.

Le tissu déchiré par endroit, ondulait sous le vent chaud qui soufflait sans discontinuer, charriant le sable et la poussière.

Il fut surpris que ce frêle édifice ait résisté au déchaînement d'explosions que l'aviation américaine avait fait pleuvoir sur la ville plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Au-delà de sa méfiance naturelle, il s'approcha, son arme le long du corps, curieux.

« Je savais que tu aurais fait un bon guerrier. »

Heero sursauta violemment.

Il n'avait vu personne sur la terrasse et ce n'était pas la voix de Barton.

Il pivota sur ses talons et se trouva face à face avec un jeune homme d'environ son âge, vêtu d'un caftan noir aux liserais rouges.

Rapidement, le soldat le mit en joue.

« Levez les mains. »

Le jeune homme les leva, dévoilant des mains fines mais robustes, vides. Il ne portait aucune arme et son vêtement, fin et légèrement translucide, ne lui laissait aucun endroit pour dissimuler un couteau.

-

Heero le détailla mentalement, cherchant une raison pour expliquer sa présence dans un quartier sensé être vide depuis une attaque kamikaze.

De longs cheveux dont la couleur rappelait le sable chaud, une peau plutôt blanche pour un autochtone mais surtout des yeux d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Le soleil qu'il avait dans le dos se reflétait dans les deux perles améthyste qui le fixaient avec amusement.

« Toujours aussi méfiant, Yuushi. (brave guerrier, preux, héros) »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

Comment un homme du moyen orient, dans un pays qui avait vécu sous un régime totalitaire pendant près de 40 ans pouvait connaître le japonais.

Et pourquoi l'appelait-il ainsi ?

« Qui es-tu ? »

Quelque chose ne semblait pas à sa place et cela agaçait Heero au plus haut point.

L'étranger le regarda bizarrement un instant avant de pencher la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à sa réponse.

Trouvant le temps trop long, Heero allait reposer sa question quand Trowa apparut à la porte qui menait aux étages inférieurs.

Il regarda Heero d'une manière suspicieuse.

« Dis, tu veux pas baisser ton arme avant de blesser quelqu'un ? »

L'interpelé se détourna de l'étrange jeune homme en caftan et son regard se posa sur son compagnon.

Il l'observa un moment avant de comprendre que son camarade n'avait pas remarqué l'autre. Il s'apprêtait à lui éclairer sa lanterne quand le type aux cheveux longs parla de nouveau.

« Inutile. Il ne me voit pas. »

Cette fois, Heero oublia complètement le grand châtain.

« De quoi ?

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir me voir.

- Mais à qui tu parles ? »

Trowa commençait à sérieusement se demander si le soleil n'avait pas tapé trop fort sur le crâne de son supérieur.

Les yeux d'Heero passèrent du militaire au type en robe avant de revenir sur Barton.

« Rapport.

- R.A.S.

- Ok. Appelle Chang, on passe au Palais.

- Inutile. Il est vide depuis des siècles.

- Hn ?

- Heero, je sais pas à qui tu parles mais y a personne. Tu as sérieusement besoin de repos. »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de balancer le même à l'impudent qui n'était apparemment que le fruit de son imagination.

« Ca faisait longtemps. On peut pas dire qu'il m'avait manqué celui-là ! »

Heero se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de soupirer.

Trowa avait raison, il délirait, il avait besoin de sommeil.

« On y va. »

-

Si Heero avait cru laisser derrière cette vision, il fut vite détrompé.

Le jeune homme le suivait partout, souvent en silence et à distance respectable mais son regard était toujours posé sur lui, lui laissant la désagréable impression d'être constamment épié.

Mais si au début, il avait feint de l'ignorer, Heero se prit vite à écouter les rares commentaires de son hôte indésirable.

Il semblait voir au-delà des constructions et les avait prévenus d'une attaque imminente, leur sauvant ainsi la vie à tous.

Personne ne lui avait demandé comment il avait su, il avait toujours la réputation d'être quelqu'un de très instinctif et ce fait fut rajouté à la liste de ses hauts faits.

Il aurait pu remercier l'étrange jeune homme s'il ne s'était pas convaincu qu'il n'était qu'une vision de son esprit, mis à mal par l'étrange atmosphère de ce pays.

Et même s'il avait souhaité le faire, il aurait bien du mal à expliquer à ses hommes pourquoi il parlait dans le vide.

En fait, il n'avait pu lui dire un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de cette maison, il y avait toujours un homme avec lui.

-

D'ailleurs, l'étrange jeune homme pris avantage de cette impossibilité à lui dire quoique ce soit en présence d'autres personnes quand son bataillon fut enfin rappelé aux Etats-Unis.

Dans l'avion qui les emmenaient, ses hommes et lui, vers Norfolk, le jeune homme s'était tout simplement installé entre ses jambes et s'était endormi, la tête posée sur sa cuisse.

Un raffut monstre agitait les soldats en mal du pays, racontant à qui voulaient l'entendre combien ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur famille et leur copine etc, etc…

Heero ne disait rien et cela n'étonnait personne. Il avait toujours été du genre silencieux.

Il pensait à sa mère.

C'était pour elle qu'il s'était engagé chez les marines.

-

Elle avait contracté une sclérose en plaques alors qu'il n'était encore qu'au collège et son état s'était vite dégradé.

Elle avait perdu son travail et il avait été obligé de travailler très tôt pour pouvoir payer les frais d'hôpitaux.

Il ne lui en voulait absolument pas.

Depuis la mort de son père, elle avait sué sang et eau pour qu'il ait tout le confort possible et elle lui offrait un amour inconditionnel.

Pour lui, l'aider à son tour n'avait été que le juste retour des choses et il lui tardait vraiment de la retrouver.

Tout en songeant à elle, il ne fit pas attention à ses gestes.

Ce ne fut que le léger ronronnement remontant du jeune homme endormi qui le fit réagir.

Surpris, il regarda un instant ses doigts jouer avec une mèche de cheveux caramel avant de les retirer comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Mine de rien, le mois passé avec cet hurluberlu accroché à ses basques avait pris des allures d'habitude.

« T'arrêtes pas… »

Heero ne put retenir un grognement qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez son voisin.

« Qu'qu'chose ne va pas Cap'taine Yuy ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir qui fit détourner les yeux du soldat et Heero en profita pour le diriger vers l'impudent qui prenait sa cuisse pour un coussin. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement et continua à somnoler sur lui.

Cet idiot allait le rendre dingue.

-

Dès qu'ils furent enfin libérés de toute la paperasse qu'une telle mission engendrait, Heero alla directement à la maison de repos où sa mère attendait patiemment son retour pour rentrer chez elle.

Enfin seul avec l'étrange jeune homme, ils allaient pouvoir discuter bien qu'Heero fusse toujours persuadé qu'il n'était qu'une invention de son cerveau fatigué.

Mais il était quelque peu embarrassé.

Jamais il n'avait eu besoin de lui dire quoique ce soit et là, il avait presque l'impression d'attendre une quelconque permission de pouvoir parler, comme si le faire sans l'attendre serait un manque de respect envers le jeune homme qui le suivait.

-

Finalement, celui-ci engagea la conversation de lui-même, quelques minutes après leur départ de la base.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Heero réfléchit un instant.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Comme la première fois où il lui avait posé cette question, le jeune homme prit son temps pour répondre mais cette fois-ci, Heero attendait patiemment.

« Une pauvre âme qui attend le bon vouloir des Dieux pour enfin pouvoir reposer en paix. »

La voiture pila d'un coup sec.

« Nani ? »

Un rire un peu rauque lui répondit.

« Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu crois que je ne suis qu'une divagation d'un esprit épuisé mais pour mon propre malheur, je suis ce que vous appelleriez un fantôme.

- Impossible. Les fantômes n'existent pas.

- Je sais. Pourtant, tu es le seul à me voir et à m'entendre.

- D'où viens-tu ?

- Bagdad. »

Heero soupira.

En plus, il le prenait pour un con.

« Où es-tu mort ?

- Bagdad.

- Et quand ?

- Va savoir ! Des siècles sûrement. Je n'ai plus la notion du temps qui passe. J'ai arrêté de compter les années après la chute de l'empire abbasside en 1258. »

Un nouveau coup de frein répondit à son étrange déclaration.

L'esprit d'Heero tournait à toute vitesse.

Il n'avait jamais su que l'empire abbasside était tombé en 1258 et il savait encore moins ce qu'était l'empire abbasside.

Il regarda le jeune homme du coin de l'œil.

Ce pouvait-il vraiment qu'il fût ce qu'il disait être ?

Un fantôme ?

Uniquement vu par lui alors qu'il était d'un terre à terre et d'un sceptique incroyable ?

Il soupira encore, prêt à abandonner l'espoir de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait et se laissa aller à un minimum de courtoisie.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Si je te le disais, tu ne t'en souviendrais jamais. Appelle-moi simplement Duo.

- Hn. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de se présenter, il avait dû entendre son patronyme et son matricule au moins 250 fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Ils ne se dirent plus un mot avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

Heero se tourna vers lui.

« Tu restes ici. »

Duo hocha juste la tête avant que le jeune homme ne sorte de la voiture.

-

Heero était complètement déboussolé. Toute cette histoire ne pouvait pas être vraie, les fantômes ça n'existaient que dans les contes, et il était tout simplement en train de rêver entre deux tours de garde.

Mais Duo fut très vite relégué en arrière-plan quand le médecin de sa mère le prit à part pour parler avant qu'il ne la vit.

Son état s'était de nouveau dégradé depuis son départ et à présent, elle était complètement aveugle et qu'il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, il y avait de forte chance qu'elle ne passe pas l'année.

La mort dans l'âme, il alla chercher sa mère pour la ramener à la maison.

-

Duo était passé à l'arrière de la voiture, laissant sa place à la mère d'Heero. Celui-ci ne dit pas un mot mais essaya de faire passer son « Merci » dans ses yeux.

Le jeune homme le comprit et hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Duo aurait voulu pouvoir lui témoigner son soutient mais il comprenait que le militaire avait besoin d'un moment avec sa mère alors il se fit le plus petit et le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas troubler ce moment.

Heero prit sa mère dans ses bras et l'installa à l'avant puis le fauteuil roulant dans le coffre.

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de la mère d'Heero se fixèrent sur Duo et celui-ci se figea, comme si la frêle brunette pouvait le voir elle-aussi mais très vite, il comprit qu'elle était aveugle et se relaxa.

Il était si peu habitué à avoir un contact avec les vivants qu'à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux était sensible à sa présence, il avait peur.

Heero était un cas à part, il l'attendait depuis si longtemps.

-

Très vite, une routine s'installa entre eux.

Heero qui avait eu droit à un congé de deux mois, s'occupait de sa mère avec un dévouement qui forçait l'admiration de Duo qui faisait tout pour l'aider.

Une semaine après leur retour, Heero dut s'absentait toute la journée, laissant à Duo le soin de veiller sur sa mère et de le prévenir en cas de problème.

-

Le militaire était à peine sorti que la mère d'Heero, installait dans le salon, interpela Duo.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous cacher de moi, jeune homme. »

Duo resta pétrifié sur place, indécis quand à la manière de réagir.

Personne avant Heero ne lui avait adressé directement la parole, il ne comptait pas sa famille qui avait tenté d'entrer en contact avec lui par le biais de sorciers en tout genre, bafouant tous les dogmes de leur religion.

« Comment ? »

La dame sourit doucement.

« Je vais mourir mon garçon, peut-être est-ce pour ça que je sens votre présence.

- J'en doute mais ça peut-être une explication. Depuis quand ?

- Quand je suis entrée dans la voiture, j'ai sentis votre présence mais comme Heero ne m'a rien dit et que votre aura est sensiblement différente des vivants, je n'ai rien demandé.

- Et vous avez attendu qu'il s'absente. »

Un petit rire clair s'éleva.

« Oui. J'ai presque l'impression d'être une petite fille qui découvre un secret.

- C'est presque ça.

- Oh vraiment ? Dîtes-moi…. Qui êtes-vous pour mon fils ? »

Duo la regarda intensément avant de s'approcher et de s'installer à la fenêtre, près d'elle.

« Cette histoire est longue.

- J'ai tout mon temps, mon garçon et j'aime les contes.

- Soit… »

-

Duo prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se plonger dans ses si lointains souvenirs.

-

« Je suis né en 956 à Bagdad et j'étais le fils aîné du Khalife.

Une vie faite uniquement d'or et de plaisirs qui fut complètement bouleversée par l'arrivée d'une caravane d'esclaves alors que j'avais 22 ans. »

-

-

Duo fut convié au Harem pour faire son choix parmi un nouvel arrivage d'esclaves, tout droit venu de la lointaine Asie.

Son épouse officielle, Réléna, déjà mère de deux enfants, l'accompagnait systématiquement dans le choix de ses nouvelles concubines.

Jamais auparavant il n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour les jeunes hommes.

Mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur un jeune homme brun dont les yeux bleus semblaient vouloir le transpercer de part en part.

L'étincelle de la curiosité s'alluma dans les yeux du Prince et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Asiatique, il ne vit pas la colère assombrir les yeux de son épouse.

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais lui-même choisi ses concubines, laissant ce choix qui l'ennuyait à sa femme.

De part son rang, il se devait de respecter cette tradition mais il était rare qu'il mette les pieds dans ce lieu.

Duo se planta devant le jeune Asiatique et ses doigts se portèrent sur sa joue. Le jeune homme tenta d'esquiver le geste mais Duo fut plus rapide que lui et attrapa son visage.

L'esclavagiste voulut apprendre à sa « marchandise » à respecter son futur maître mais le Prince l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

Personne d'autre que lui ne toucherait cet éphèbe.

Il planta ses yeux améthyste dans les perles cobalt de l'esclave et sourit face au mélange de farouche détermination et d'appréhension qui s'y battaient.

« Je veux celui-ci.

- Bien Maître. »

Les autres esclaves furent sortis du Palais pour la place aux esclaves où ils seraient vendus au plus offrant.

Duo se détourna de sa nouvelle acquisition.

« Léna, donne lui une des chambres du 1er étage et apprends lui les règles du Harem.

- Oui Altesse. »

Il ne vit pas non plus le regard chargé de mépris que sa femme posa sur son nouveau concubin.

-

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que le Prince ne revienne au Harem, sa femme l'ayant tenu à l'écart de l'endroit le plus possible.

Elle avait compris dès leur premier regard que cet étranger serait une menace pour elle. Jusque là, son époux n'avait vu d'yeux que pour elle, ne se rabattant sur sa horde de concubines que lorsqu'elle était indisposée ou trop proche de l'accouchement pour assumer ses devoirs conjugaux.

Mais cette fois-ci, autre chose que ce besoin physique attirait Duo vers le jeune homme.

-

Leur deuxième rencontre fut houleuse.

L'Asiatique n'acceptait pas sa nouvelle condition et bien loin de l'étreinte passionnée à laquelle le Prince s'était attendu, le jeune homme l'accueillit à grand renfort de coups de poing.

Au-delà de la colère due au manque de respect de l'esclave, Duo y trouva un intérêt supplémentaire : pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait devoir se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

A mesure de leurs rencontres, une certaine confiance s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes et l'attirance que Duo avait ressentie au départ se muait lentement en un sentiment plus fort qui l'obsédait de jour en jour.

Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, négligeant femme et enfants, apprenant tranquillement à connaître ce jeune homme que sa famille avait vendu, dès qu'elle l'avait pu, au premier esclavagiste venu parce qu'il était le fruit d'une union indésirée entre une jeune Japonaise et un Slave qui n'avait eu aucun scrupule à la violer.

-

Duo se rendit compte de son amour pour lui quand, emportés tous deux dans un énième combat à mains nues, l'esclave lui vola leur premier baiser.

Son monde s'arrêta brusquement de tourner avant de reprendre à une vitesse folle, le laissant ivre de cette sensation brûlante qui se déversa dans ses veines.

Jamais un simple baiser n'avait eu cet effet sur lui et il ne perdit pas de temps avant de reprendre ce qui lui avait été volé.

Leur première fois fut passionnée, presque violente, à des années lumières de ce qui pouvait le lier à la jeune femme qu'il avait épousé.

-

Dès cette nuit-là, Yuushi, tel était le nom de l'esclave, était devenu le favori du Prince et celui-ci n'accorda son lit plus qu'à lui.

Même Réléna ne fut plus acceptée dans la couche royale.

Duo était dans son monde et il ne vit pas venir la tragédie qui serait à l'origine de son errance dans le temps.

-

Pendant l'année qui suivit l'arrivée de Yuushi, Réléna vit son époux s'éloigner d'elle, lui reprendre sans état d'âme l'affection qu'il lui portait jusqu'alors pour l'offrir sur un plateau d'argent à cet animal à la peau jaunâtre.

La colère et le mépris firent bientôt place à une haine farouche.

Une nuit, alors que les deux jeunes hommes reposaient tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la jeune femme entra dans la chambre royale, un couteau dissimulé dans son caftan de soie vénitienne.

Elle avait décidé que si elle ne pouvait pas avoir le cœur du Prince alors personne ne l'aurait.

-

La jeune femme s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible et un sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres quand elle sortit son poignard pour l'enfoncer dans la poitrine nue de celui qu'elle aimait au-delà de toute raison.

Mais Yuushi, entraîné par son passé à entendre le moindre bruit se réveilla en sursaut et n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir rationnellement quand il vit le reflet métallique de la lame au-dessus de son Prince.

Il se jeta entre son corps ensommeillé et l'arme mortelle qui s'abattit avec force dans son dos.

Duo se réveilla au cri d'agonie de Yuushi.

-

Il mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le sang couler sur son ventre que l'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage.

« Non…»

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas le croire…

Ses yeux passaient de Réléna à Yuushi sans qu'ils ne puissent se fixer tant son esprit ne pouvait intégrer ce que les yeux de Réléna, le corps inerte de son amour et surtout le long poignard fiché dans son dos, lui hurlait.

« Non… Ce n'est pas… YUUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!! »

Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement sur le corps sans vie de son compagnon, la douleur lui martelant la poitrine.

-

Réléna n'avait pas bougé.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de la portée de son geste désespéré.

Brusquement elle s'écroula, ramenant Duo à la réalité.

Son regard empli de haine se posa sur celle qui lui avait ravi son bonheur et appela la garde pour la faire emprisonner.

-

A l'aube, le corps de son compagnon fut mis en terre comme un Prince de sang royal sur les berges du Tigre, au grand damne de son père mais rien y fit, pour le jeune homme, il resterait celui qu'il avait aimé.

Réléna n'eut même pas droit à un procès, le crime de lèse-majesté était puni de la peine de mort.

La jeune femme fut menée à l'échafaud le lendemain à la nuit tombante.

-

L'esprit de Réléna avait fini de sombrer et quand elle s'agenouilla devant le billot, elle planta son regard fou dans celui-ci de Duo.

« Cet animal t'a rendu faible et méprisable, Prince de Bagdad !!! Crois-tu un seul instant qu'il ait pu réellement t'aimer comme moi je l'ai fait ? Seras-tu prêt à attendre qu'il te revienne à nouveau pour le prouver ? »

Duo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et la jeune femme s'emporta.

« Qu'Allah m'entende, moi, ta femme, que tu as bafouée sans aucun scrupule dans le lit d'un autre homme !!! Qu'il te refuse le repos des justes jusqu'à ce que ce chien prouve qu'il t'a vraiment aimé !! »

Sur un geste excédé du jeune homme, son excès de folie fut coupé par la lame tranchante de la hache du bourreau.

-

-

« Je fus assassiné par le frère de Réléna quelques mois plus tard. »

-

Duo reporta son attention sur la mère d'Heero.

« Yuushi était mon fils ?

- Oui.

- Et malgré toutes ses années, tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Oui. »

Le jeune homme soupira en essuyant une larme qui perla aux coins de ses yeux.

-

De l'autre côté de la porte, Heero était surpris par le récit qu'il avait entendu.

Si au début, il avait été très étonné par le fait que sa mère puisse entendre Duo, l'histoire de celui-ci avait relégué ce problème en arrière-plan.

Une foule de sentiments s'entrechoquait dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse se fixer et il préféra sortir de nouveau plutôt que de faire face à cet homme qui avait vécu un enfer depuis des siècles uniquement par sa faute.

Il n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de Duo.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Heero n'est pas Yuushi même s'il en est le portrait vivant.

- Tu devrais attendre un peu. Heero est un garçon qui a appris très tôt à masquer ses sentiments profonds et, crois-moi, il t'aime suffisamment pour supporter ta présence, lui qui ne supporte personne.

- Hm.

- Fais-moi confiance. »

Mu par il ne savait quelle pulsion, Duo s'approcha de la brune et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Ne voulant pas en parler plus, il changea brusquement de sujet.

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, volontiers. »

-

Duo sortit de la pièce et entra dans la cuisine pour y faire un thé. En fouillant dans les placards, il trouva un nombre impressionnant d'herbes et d'épices en tout genre dont certains noms lui rappelèrent quelque chose.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse d'un breuvage fumant à l'odeur bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune homme sourit un peu.

« Pendant mon errance, j'ai longtemps suivi un médecin et je me souviens qu'une de ses patientes avait les mêmes symptômes que vous. Il lui faisait boire tous les jours un peu de ce breuvage et je l'ai vu doucement guérir.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non mais comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous êtes condamnée alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

- Tu as raison. »

Heero ne rentra que très tard ce soir-là.

Duo l'attendait patiemment pour lui dire qu'il avait aidé sa mère à se coucher. Le jeune homme grogna un merci sans même le regarder et monta à son tour.

Il ne vit pas le regard blessé que lui renvoyait Duo.

-

Les semaines passèrent.

Heero évitait comme il pouvait le fantôme qui hantait sa maison.

Son histoire l'avait complètement chamboulé et il n'arrivait pas à faire le tri entre l'attirance qu'il ressentait quand ses yeux se posaient sur le corps à moitié dénudé du jeune homme et la tendresse qu'il commençait à éprouver pour lui.

Il ne se permettrait pas de fausser ses espérances en lui offrant une simple relation physique bien loin de l'amour que le jeune homme semblait attendre de lui.

-

Duo, de son côté, prenait son mal en patience, sentant son espoir de rédemption s'amoindrir de jour en jour, toujours soutenu par la mère d'Heero dont il continuait à s'occuper pendant les absences, souvent longues, de celui-ci.

Il patienta quatre longs mois avant de décider de renter à Bagdad, y retrouver les souvenirs qui étaient chers à son cœur.

-

Un matin, avant que le soleil ne se lève, il écrivit la recette de cette décoction qui soulageait les douleurs de la mère d'Heero et après avoir jeté un dernier regard au jeune homme encore endormi, il partit reprendre sa vie ou plutôt sa non-mort faite d'errance et d'attente.

Sa rencontre avec Heero avait juste ravivé un peu plus la douleur d'avoir perdu la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais aimée.

-

La mère d'Heero se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et poussa un cri en distinguant la lueur du jour.

« DUO !!! HEERO !!! »

Heero entra quelques secondes plus tard, son jean déjà enfilé et son tee-shirt à la main, persuadé que l'état de sa mère venait de brusquement empirer mais il la trouva assise dans son lit, le regard dans le vide.

« Mère ?? »

Celle-ci avait très vite oublié la raison de son cri quand l'absence de l'aura de Duo l'avait percutée.

Heero s'approcha vivement d'elle alors qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« Mère !! Qui a-t-il ? »

Sans qu'il n'est le temps de comprendre, pour la 1ère fois de sa vie, sa mère leva la main sur lui et lui colla une baffe.

« HEERO YUY !!!! Je n'ai jamais pensé un jour te dire ça mais tu es un idiot !! Il est parti !! A cause de toi et de ton incapacité chronique à exprimer tes sentiments, Duo est parti !!!

- NANI ???

- Au lieu de crier, va le chercher !!

- Mais où ?

- A Bagdad !! »

-

Heero ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à courir jusqu'à sa voiture pour aller à l'aéroport le plus proche.

Jamais il n'avait roulé aussi vite.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse seul.

Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis que Duo y avait fait irruption.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce que le jeune homme avait raconté à sa mère mais il ne pouvait nier la douce chaleur qui se répandait dans ses veines quand les yeux améthyste se posaient sur lui.

Il se maudissait d'avoir été si aveugle.

Il se gara en catastrophe sur le parking de l'aéroport et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans se soucier des coups de klaxon d'une voiture qui avait failli le renverser.

Il n'avait que le châtain en tête.

Il courra dans tous les sens à la recherche de la longue tresse que Duo portait toujours.

Mais au bout de 2 heures, il dut admettre qu'il n'était pas là.

D'ailleurs, il aurait dû y penser.

Depuis quand un fantôme avait besoin de prendre l'avion pour aller où il voulait ?

-

Complètement abattu, il rentra chez lui et annonça son échec à sa mère.

« Tu dois le retrouver Heero.

- Je sais. »

Sa mère fixa son attention sur lui.

« Tu étais là quand il m'a raconté son histoire ?

- Haï.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien fait alors ? »

Le jeune homme qui s'était assis en entrant, se leva brusquement.

« Je ne pouvais pas ! J'ai eu peur maman !! Peur de cet amour si grand, c'était si important pour lui, je ne pouvais pas m'engager sans être sûr et je ne l'étais pas !!

- Kami-sama Heero ! Arrêt de gesticuler, tu me donnes mal au crâne !! »

A cet instant, Heero s'aperçut que sa mère le suivait des yeux.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me vois ? »

Un sourire immense naquit sur les lèvres de sa mère.

« Oui. »

Heero se rassit, éberlué et heureux.

« Mais le médecin a dit que…

- Je sais ce qu'a dit le médecin mais Duo m'a donné un remède pour soulager ma douleur. »

La femme se redressa et attrapa les mains de son fils.

« Je t'en prie, retrouve-le. »

Le jeune homme déposa un léger baiser sur la tempe de sa mère.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour un examen et…

- Non. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Je vais bien à présent. Occupe-toi de Duo !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui ! Va-t-en maintenant ! »

L'Asiatique la regarda longuement avant de quitter la chambre.

-

Une semaine plus tard, Heero était de nouveau d'en l'avion à destination de l'Irak.

L'Etat-major n'avait pas fait de problème, bien au contraire, il avait fait de lui une icône du patriotisme alors que quelques semaines plus tôt, il pensait sérieusement à démissionner.

Barton avait accepté d'aider le jeune infirmier, un certain Quatre Winner, qu'il avait engagé pour s'occuper de sa mère en son absence.

-

Pendant 2 mois, il fut cantonné avec son unité à Bassora à 500km au Sud-est de Bagdad.

Le sable ne s'infiltrait plus dans son uniforme, les balles semblaient l'éviter et les éclats de bombes ne l'atteignaient pas.

Tout son être était vers un seul objectif : Duo.

Il fallait qu'il retourne sur le toit de cette maison.

-

L'occasion se présenta une semaine plus tard.

Mais il sembla à Heero que son monde s'écroulait quand il s'arrêta devant les ruines de la maison.

Son regard balaya le champ de pierres et s'arrêta sur un bout de toile blanche salie.

Oubliant complètement ses hommes qui sécurisaient le quartier, il grimpa sur les ruines et attrapa lentement le morceau de tissu avant de la porter à son visage.

Il inspira profondément l'odeur de ce fragment de tonnelle, ignorant l'odeur de poudre, ne gardant en mémoire que le parfum épicée qui se dégageait de la longue chevelure caramelle de Duo.

Il avait envie d'hurler son nom, qu'il lui réponde, qu'il lui dise où il pouvait le trouver….

-

Ses poings se serrèrent convulsivement au point d'en blanchir ses articulations.

Dieu qu'il aimait.

Mais il ne pouvait rester prostré là.

Son regard vide erra sur le paysage ravagé avant de s'arrêter sur le Palais.

_« Le corps de son compagnon fut mis en terre comme un Prince de sang royal sur les berges du Tigre »_

L'espoir renaissait doucement dans son cœur alors qu'il s'élançait vers les anciens jardins du Palais Abbasside.

Il courrait à perdre haleine, son poing toujours serré autour de l'étoffe blanche.

Il n'entendit pas les appels de ses hommes, les battements de son cœur bourdonnaient sourdement à ses oreilles, le coupant de la réalité.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler.

Ses yeux bougeaient sans cesse de gauche à droite, cherchant désespérément la silhouette longiligne de Duo.

Mais rien.

Le jeune homme n'était en vue nulle part.

-

Il s'arrêta à bout de souffle au bord du fleuve qui coulait au pied du Grand Palais.

Cette fois, il ne put retenir le hurlement d'impuissance qui remontait du fond de ses entrailles.

Il s'écroula à genoux et laissa librement couler ses larmes amères.

« Heero ? »

Le soldat releva brusquement la tête.

A quelques mètres de lui se tenait Duo, choqué par sa présence en ces lieux.

Incapable du moindre mot, Heero se leva et alla l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

« Heero ?

- Reviens avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme s'écarta doucement du militaire.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les yeux cobalt avant de s'y ancrer.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le faible murmure fit frissonner Heero et celui-ci resta silencieux un moment, cherchant les mots qui lui feraient comprendre les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient dans son cœur.

Il inspira profondément et se lança.

« Je ne suis pas celui que tu as connu mais, je crois que, tout comme lui, je suis amoureux de toi. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au natté de répondre et l'embrassa doucement.

Le tendre baiser devint vite dévorant comme s'ils essayaient de rattraper ensemble ce millénaire de séparation.

-

Mais très vite le goût salé des larmes se mêla au baiser et Heero se recula.

Duo pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Ses derniers mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

La raison des larmes du natté lui sauta au visage.

Heero avait juste oublié un instant que l'être entre ses bras n'était pas vivant et lentement, son corps se faisait moins consistant, presque translucide.

Le jeune homme disparaissait peu à peu.

« Non… Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite… »

Duo souriait tristement.

Jamais pendant toutes ses longues années d'errance il avait pensé qu'il serait aussi douloureux de retrouver son amour.

Il n'eut que le temps de lui murmurer un « Je t'aime depuis toujours » avant de disparaître complètement.

-

Les bras d'Heero se refermèrent sur du vide.

Sa mâchoire se crispa violement tandis que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes alors qu'il portait ses doigts à ses lèvres.

Quelque part, il avait toujours su que cela se terminerait ainsi. Seulement, il ne pensait y perdre une partie de son âme.

-

La voix de ses hommes finit par lui parvenir et, refoulant ses larmes, il laissa derrière lui ce petit bout de bonheur que Duo avait amené dans sa vie.

-

Quelques mois plus tard, Heero avait démissionné des Marines et était devenu informaticien.

Sa mère avait surpris tout le corps médical avec sa rémission complète et les médecins n'avaient pas voulu la croire quand elle avait parlé de sa tisane à base de plantes et d'épices.

Heero ne parla plus de Duo et sa mère respectait son choix.

-

Un soir de printemps, Heero fut surpris de voir un camion de déménagement devant la maison en face de chez lui.

Il ne savait même pas qu'elle était inoccupée.

Il haussa tranquillement les épaules et s'apprêta à passer son chemin quand le nouveau locataire sortit de la maison pour prendre un autre carton dans le camion.

Ses longs cheveux caramels retenus en natte battaient ses reins à chaque pas.

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent de surprise face à cette apparition.

Le jeune homme le vit et s'avança vers lui en souriant.

« Salut !! J'm'appelle Duo Maxwell ! Je suis votre nouveau voisin ! »

Il fallut un certain temps à Heero pour se remettre de sa presque crise cardiaque pour prendre la main tendue vers lui.

« Heero Yuy.

- Enchanté de vous connaître !!

- Moi de même. »

Heero lui sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil au camion.

« Un peu d'aide ?

- Oh oui !! Je suis tout seul et j'en ai encore pour des heures à tout décharger.

- Je rentre poser mes affaires et me changer et j'arrive.

- Merci beaucoup Heero !!

- De rien ! »

L'Asiatique sourit un peu plus en regardant le jeune homme prendre un autre carton et se tourna pour rentrer chez lui.

Il serra dans sa main le petit bout de tissu blanc qui ne le quittait plus depuis Bagdad. Il leva le nez vers le ciel et mima un « Merci » du bout des lèvres.

Dieu que la vie pouvait être belle.

-

-

_Heero regarda les enfants en souriant._

_Il était déjà plus de minuit et la plus part d'entres eux avait fini par s'endormir avant la fin de l'histoire._

_Il se leva sans faire de bruit et entreprit d'emmener les coucher un par un. Tant pis pour le Père Noël, il attendrait demain matin._

_En se tournant vers la porte, il vit Duo qui souriait doucement aussi._

_Le Nippon reposa Solo et se dirigea vers lui._

_« C'était magnifique._

_- Merci._

_- Non, c'est à moi de te dire merci. Tu es un conteur né… »_

_Heero lui coupa la parole en l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Joyeux Noël Tenshi._

_- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. »_

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire !!!**

**Sur ce,**

**A une prochaine fois,**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.**


End file.
